


Aftermath

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Liam Lives, M/M, Mention of George Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Liam finds James cowered on the floor after George threatens him.
Relationships: Liam Donovan/James Nightingale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

Liam finds him cowered on the floor behind the dining table. His face pale white, and his eyes wide and focused on the broken door Liam walked through. Liam’s own heart races as he gets down on the floor beside his partner and reaches out to touch his shoulder. He immediately regrets his decision when James almost jumps out of his skin.

“Shit! I- I’m sorry,” Liam moves back immediately, giving James some space.

At last, James seems to notice him. His features soften bringing a small amount of relief to Liam as well.

“What’s wrong? Why are you sitting here like th-” Before he can finish his sentence, Liam finds arms full of his boyfriend. He hugs Liam tight and lets out a shaky breath against his neck.

“I am so glad you are back."

“James, what happened?” Liam asks again. “You are scaring me."

James pulls away and his lips tremble as he says, “It was PC Kiss.”

“What?” His own face feels hot as anger rises through Liam. “What did he do anything?” Liam had seen the broken-down door and the chair in front of them.

“Nothing,” James admits. “He-” James holds onto the wall as he gets up from the floor, Liam following him. “-he threatened to hurt me if I undermined him in front of John Paul again.”

“What?” Liam feels his heart sink at even the notion that James might still be holding out a candle for John Paul.

The hurt must show on his face as James is quick to assure him. “PC Kiss made an error during his arrest, a minor one, but it proved to be the loophole we needed to get Jordan out of jail-"

Jordan was in jail. Liam didn't even know that. He decided to store that information away for now and let James continue.

"Of course, I had to gloat to John Paul and tell him how incompetent his boyfriend was. But as it turns out, I should not have done that-”

“Hey,” Liam reaches out to touch his boyfriend’s cheek. “That was  just  you being petty-” with a cheeky smile, Liam removes his hand and continues. “--but that’s no excuse for someone to threaten you. I am guessing it was with violence?”

“Anything else I could handle. But the way he broke down the door, got in my face, I was sure he was about to punch me. It brought back--- memories.”

James doesn’t need to spell out exactly what type of memories he was talking about. Liam knows it oh too well.

“I will deal with him,” Liam promises. No one is going to threaten the man he loved and get away with it. “Rest assured he will come nowhere near you again.”

“You will do that for me?”

“You know I will, James. You have nothing to worry about. I couldn't protect you from Mac but I wouldn’t let anyone else hurt you. Especially not a bully like PC Kiss.” He cups James’ face with his hand and leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I will always protect you.” He adds, knocking their foreheads together.

“How? He’s a cop, Liam.”

“And I have resources. You know as well as I that fighting someone like that takes brains not brawns. Rest assured that by the time I am done with him, he won’t be able to threaten or bully anyone else again.”

This time James throws his arms around Liam’s shoulders and brings him closer to kiss him. Their lips move against each other like they hadn’t seen each other for months when it had only been two days. They’d been together for a year now but kissing James still made Liam feel weak in the knees. Liam moved his hands to his partner’s hips to pull him closer. He held onto him for support as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. They came up for air after a few minutes and Liam licked his ravished lips as he looked into James’ half-lidded eyes. He gulped as his gaze trailed down to James' swollen lips.

Liam wanted to take this further but he couldn’t. He had business to tend to. “I have to go,” he finally says and notices the disappointment on James’ face along with slight fear.

“You should go to the Salon and I will get someone to fix the door. As for PC Kiss, he will not be a problem after today.” He places another quick kiss on James’ lips before heading out.

On his way to the lift, Liam types a quick message on his phone.

\--Victor, meet me at the police station. And bring a bag with 50 grand---


End file.
